Forever Changed
by Black Moon Rising
Summary: Gray's life will never be the same when he literally bumps into Claire, the new girl at the farm. Add Cliff and his wacky sister, chaos and fluff can prove interesting complications. It's finally complete! Rated T because it may bore a younger audience.
1. The Fateful Meeting

Gray never knew that the smiling blond girl he ran into in the street would forever change his life.

Gray adjusted his hat on his head to keep the sunlight out of his eyes. As he walked, he looked straight down as usual, avoiding eye contact with any passerby. For this reason some people of Mineral Town thought that he was selfish and rude, but most others disagreed. To them he was merely shy and preferred to be alone. Only 2 people in town were close to him; his grandfather Saibara, and his best friend and roommate, Cliff.

He wasn't paying attention, and presumably neither was the girl. They ran straight into each other, banging their heads. Gray was lucky; his hat had absorbed much of the blow. The girl wasn't so lucky.

"Owwww..." she moaned, clutching her head. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"My fault..." Gray mumbled, still looking down. "I wasn't paying attention..."

"Let me see your bruise," she said. She tilted Gray's head up with a finger, and for the first time the boy saw her face. Her concerned blue eyes darted behind surprisingly long blonde hair and an ugly purple bruise was forming on the left side of her forehead. With a quick movement of her fingers, she removed his hat and placed it on the ground. She parted Gray's messy orange bangs and peered at the injury. "Ooh, that doesn't look good. Do you have a doctor in this town?"

"Yeah, we have a doctor," Gray nodded. "You need to see him too. That bruise is nasty."

Claire gingerly placed her fingers on her forehead and winced. "Maybe you're right. Where is his office?"

"The Clinic's by the Supermarket. Want me to walk with you? I know right where it's at," Gray offered as he stood up. He held out his hand.

"Thank you," Claire grinned. She took his hand and stood up, but was immediately very dizzy. She stumbled and fell into Gray. "Sorry..." she mumbled. "I can't help it..."

"It's alright," Gray told as he attempted to support her. "Just don't pass out. You probably have a slight concussion." Together they walked past the Poultry Farm, through the Square, and past the church. Claire stumbled a few times, but managed to stay on her feet thanks to Gray's support.

As they entered the Clinic, Gray called out, "Hey! Is there anyone in here?"A tall man with black hair emerged from behind a curtain.

"Gray? What are you doing in here? Did you cut yourself at the forge again?"

Gray shook his head. "No, Alex. We ran into each other. Literally. She's dizzy and keeps stumbling."

Alex shook his head. "Bring her in here and sit her down in a chair immediately." Still holding on the Claire's shoulders, Gray managed to drag her into the room and sit her on the hospital bed. Alex parted her hair and checked the bruise. "Tell me if this hurts," he instructed, barely pressing on the bruise.

"OW!" Claire yelped. Alex nodded and scribbled something down on his clipboard. He left the room for a few moments and came back with a tube of medicine and a roll of bandages. With extreme care, he rubbed the salve on the bruise and lightly bandaged it.

"There. You should be alright now. If you're still dizzy tomorrow, come see me." He now turned to Gray.

"N-no, I'm fine," Gray assured him. "She got the worst of it. I'm not dizzy or nauseous or anything."

Alex nodded. "If you get to feeling bad, see me or Elli immediately."

"She gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine!" Claire said.

"Alright, then," Gray shrugged. Without another word he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.When Claire had heard the door shut, she looked at Alex.

"Is he always like that?"

"It's just the way he is." Alex said with a hint of sadness. Claire blushed. Something told her the Gray that had helped her wasn't one that Mineral Town usually saw.

* * *

So how was it? I know it was a little short, but things will get longer later. This is just the first chapter of the fic, so if you like it be sure to bookmark it and come back! Being on Christmas break I'll have plenty of time to write, but seeing as Christmas is fast approaching and I'm going to be gone for a few days afterwards, I'll try and get in as much as I can. 

And yes, I know Alex is not the name of the doctor in MFoMT, but that's just what I'm used to calling him.

-Sweet Dreamer


	2. The Spring Festival

**WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEVERE GRAYxCLAIRE FLUFF! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.

* * *

Gray didn't really know why he came to these parties anymore. The Spring Festival, the town had decided, was to take place at the Inn this year. Ann and Doug had been working overtime cooking and preparing refreshments, as well as pushing the tables to the sides to make a dance floor. 

Everyone was laughing and having a great time. Gray sat by himself at a table with a glass of soda in his hand, just watching people dance and having fun. He sighed. _Time to leave, _he thought bitterly. He stood up and pushed his chair in. With a hint of resentment he noticed that the only clear path to the door was through the dance floor. Gray cut his way through the crowd, trying to avoid everyone, particularly Karen, who seemed to be all over the floor. Just as he neared the door, something knocked him down flat on his face and he felt something fall on top of him.

"Mmph..." he groaned. He felt whoever was on top of him get up and grab his shirt. "I'm so sorry!!" he heard a familiar voice say. He stood up and brushed off his khaki shirt and pants.

Claire looked at him. "Oh..." she said in surprise. "We really got to stop meeting like this." she teased.

"Er...yeah." Gray mumbled. He couldn't believe the coincidence. Suddenly he had a reason to stay at the party. He carefully retraced his steps back to his table and sat back down, thinking. He scanned the crowd for the girl, and spotted her blonde hair. A scraping sound of a chair being moved made Gray turn his head so quickly that his neck popped. A tall guy with his dark brown hair tied back sat down beside him and placed his elbows on the table.

"What are you looking at Gray?" he said, following his best friend's eyes.

"Nothing," Gray answered quickly, still looking into the crowd. His best friend realized what he was looking at. "Claire?"

"Crap!" Gray exclaimed. "How did you know, Cliff?"

Cliff shrugged. "I know these things," he said plainly. "She's pretty nice. I've met her before."

Gray raised his eyebrows. "So Claire's her name? Huh, didn't really get a chance to ask for her name last time. Too busy trying to keep her from falling all over herself." He suddenly noticed Claire leaving the crowd and heading in his direction. "Oh, crap," he moaned again.

"Hi!" Claire said. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all," Cliff said before Gray could answer. As Claire sat down beside them, Gray watched her closely. Instead of the plain overalls and t-shirt she had worn on their previous encounter, she wore a pair of black jeans and a form-fitting green T-shirt. Cliff looked away and stood up.

"I'll be right back," he commented, slinking away toward the table where Ann and Doug were serving refreshments.

_He did that on purpose, _Gray thought, hiding his frustration. Claire took a drink from a glass of water in her hand and sighed. Gray noticed with a pang of guilt that she still had the bandage on her forehead. "So..." he said quietly. "How long have you been in Mineral Town?"

"About two weeks. I'm running Moonlight Farm."

"You? Running a farm?" Gray said in surprise. "Isn't that hard to do just by yourself?"

Claire shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes it is. But it's definitely worthwhile." Gray was, to say the least, surprised. _And I thought blacksmith training was hard..._

"But enough about me! Tell me a little bit about yourself! We didn't really have the opportunity to really meet last time," Claire laughed.

"Well, my name's-"

"I already know your name. Alex told me." Claire interrupted. "But please, Gray, go on."

"Well, Saibara, the blacksmith, is my grandfather."

"Oh, really? I didn't know that!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the old coot will never leave me alone about anything. It's always 'Gray, do this.' or 'Gray, do that.'"

"I can sympathize with you there," Claire said, surprising Gray even further. "My mother always wanted me to be..." she shuddered. "A _lawyer_. That was part of the reason I moved here, just to get away."

Gray chuckled. "I moved here to be a blacksmith. Guess I bit off more than I could chew."

Before Claire could respond, a song she knew well warbled over the speakers. The catchy and bouncy rhythms practically made her start dancing in her seat. "I love this song!" she commented. She began to stand up when an idea came to her. "Come and dance with me!" she said excitedly.

Gray went red. "N-no. Sorry, I don't dance," he refused.

"Oh, come on!" Claire, refusing to take 'no' for an answer, literally dragged him away from the table and into the crowd. Claire began to dance. She was outstanding, Gray noticed, and she was so good that everyone around her, including him, felt inclined to dance as well. Gray took a few shy steps, and in an instant was dancing. The song's beat was matched perfectly by them. The crowd had parted, and they were in the circle of a group of cheering villagers. But neither of them noticed. They were too wrapped up in dancing and each other to pay attention.

Far too early, or so it seemed, the song ended. The room was quiet for a moment, then everyone erupted in cheers and whistles. Gray went even redder than it had been when Claire had asked him to dance. The girl was flushed, her face hot with exhaustion.

Another song began to play. But Claire instead led him back to their table and sat down with a sigh. "That," she said with a smile, "Was the most fun I've had in a really long time!" Gray silently agreed with her. He was about to ask her to dance again when Cliff decided to make a reappearance. He held in his hand a plate heaped with cookies and a piece of cake.

"Wow," he said in disbelief. "I didn't think you were capable of that, Gray."

"Ha ha," Gray mocked. "What time is it, by the way?"

Cliff glanced at his watch, "About 10:00."

"It's already that late?!" Claire exclaimed. "I've got to get home." She stood up and smiled at Gray. "Thanks for the dance. It was a lot of fun." She turned and ran toward the door, but was momentarily stopped by Karen.

"Claire," she grinned. "That was brilliant! I've never seen anyone dance like that. You and Gray make an exceptionally cute couple."

Claire rolled her eyes and glared. "Come on. I don't feel like that towards him. We're just new friends getting to know each other."

Gray, meanwhile, had climbed the stairs and with his key opened the door to his room. He collapsed on his bed and rubbed his eyes with his hand. He heard the door open and knew Cliff was coming in, but he didn't care. Despite the loud voices and the pounding of the speakers below, he fell asleep

* * *

Toldja they'd be longer ;) I personally LOVE this chapter and had a blast writing it. Claire and Gray are just so sweet together! 

Claire's words at the end may possibly set this up for some interesting situations...evil grin

-Sweet Dreamer.


	3. Claire's Crazy Animals

This chapter will take place about a Season after Chapters 1& 2, in Summer. This chapter will have more humor than the other two, but if you want to know just read. ;)

It may be a bit shorter than the rest, just to let you know.

* * *

It was over a season before Gray and Claire really had the chance to talk again. Gray had been given the unfortunately exhausting task of delivering a heavy Cheese Maker to Moonlight Farm. He grunted under the heavy weight as he carried it down the road. _Luckily, _he thought, _Claire's farm isn't too far._

He peered around the Cheese Maker in front of his face, peering down the road for any people he might accidentally bump into. Gray grimaced, remembering the last painful time he had bumped into someone. Shaking his head, he continued down the road.

Gray stepped through the Moonlight Farm gate. Before he could sit the Cheese Maker down, he felt something approach him. "Claire?" he said hopefully. But all he got was a yapping sound. He looked down. A fuzzy brown dog was staring at him like he was a piece of meat. "Heh," Gray said, beginning to panic. He _really _didn't like dogs. "Nice dog...good boy." he said between gritted teeth.

The dog stared up at him, and sniffed his shoe. Then, to Gray's horror and utter humiliation, it raised its leg and peed on his feet and ankles. Gray resisted the urge to put the Cheese Maker down and kick the puppy into the next century, but he resisted that urge. That scenario probably wouldn't end well. The dog looked back up at him and just wagged its tail.

"Gray?" He heard his name being called.

"Yeah, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure."

"CAN YOU PLEASE GET THAT DOG AWAY FROM ME?" He shrieked. Claire ran over and scooped up the puppy. "What do you have against Toby?" she said, pretending to act offended.

"Well," Gray said sarcastically from behind the Cheese Maker. "Besides the fact that he just peed on me, not much else."

"Toby!" she scolded, despite trying to hold back laughter. "Bad boy!" She sat the dog down and he ran off toward Claire's house. "My Cheese Maker!" she exclaimed. "I'll help you with that." She grabbed the machine from him, and together they carried it into the barn. They sat it down by the fodder bin. Gray wiped sweat from his forehead and commented, "Wow, those things are heavy."

Claire wiped her hands on her pants. "Yeah, they are." Her face suddenly went blank and she pointed behind Gray's shoulder. Gray felt something uncomfortably hot and warm on his neck. Slowly he turned his head and, staring face-to-face with him, was a cow. He cried and scrambled back, nearly knocking Claire over in the process. Claire was practically exploding she was laughing so hard.

"You should've seen...the look...on your face!" she howled between gasps of air.

"I'm not too fond of animals." Gray muttered in embarrassment. "First the dog, now the cow...what next?"

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you haven't seen my chickens." She raised a finger and showed him a dark red cut on the knuckle. "Sometimes I swear they're out to get me."

"I don't mind chickens." He admitted. "They're nice enough. It's the big animals that could really hurt you if they wanted to that I worry about." Claire smiled and grabbed him by the hand.

"Come see them, then!"

As they raced to the chicken coop, Gray took notice of his surroundings. A large field took up most of the space, and a couple rows of corn drooped slightly in the summer heat. He gulped as he saw a buzzing beehive by a partially filled watering hole.

The chicken coop was a wooden building complete with a waterwheel. Inside, 3 chickens pecked the ground and looked up at them as they entered. One of them was brave enough to walk over to them and 'inspect' Gray. "He seems alright." Gray said, reaching down to stroke its feathers.

Famous last words. As soon as his hands touched the white feathers, the chicken gave an angry cluck and attached itself to Gray's head. The other two, sensing danger to their comrade, took that as their cue to assist him. Poor Gray had 3 chickens attacking him; one latched to his head and the other two pecking at him anywhere they could. Gray yelled and ran around the tiny coop, beating at the chickens with his hand.

Claire came to his rescue. "Bad chickens! Get off of him!" she said angrily. She knocked the chickens away, grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him out of the building. The chickens dared not emerge from the coop; they hated Toby nearly as much as Gray did.

The girl released Gray's collar so quickly that his momentum actually carried him further and he fell to the ground, where he lay on his back slightly stunned. "Are you alright?" she asked. Gray wasn't quite sure how to respond. His clothes were torn up, he had multiple scratches on his face and hands, and was overall rather irked. "Are you alright?" Claire repeated.

"I think so. Let's just say I wasn't expecting demonic chickens."

"Maybe you'd better head home." Claire suggested as she helped him up. "Saibara's probably looking for you, and you need to cover those scratches."

As she walked him back to entrance, he heard her chuckling. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You!" Claire giggled. "Peed on by a dog, knocked over by a cow, and attacked by demonic chickens. This just isn't your day, is it?"

"Apparently not."

They waved good-bye to each other and Gray set off toward the Shop. As he entered the Shop, he heard his grandfather exclaim, "By the Goddess! What happened to you, Gray?"

"Trust me," he assured him. "You don't want to know."

* * *

Overall, I was pleased with this chapter. Sure, it's a bit shorter than the rest...but I love it! 

-Sweet Dreamer.


	4. Amy

Kudos to Jacob for coming up with the awesome plot of this chapter, and my friend Legend Of Zelda Lover for inspiring my new character of Amy!

* * *

_One week later..._

Gray, to say the least, was miserable. A long day in the hot forge, in the middle of Summer, and no air conditioning had sapped much of his strength. Luckily for him, Saibara had given him the remainder of the day off.

He was just about to walk out the door when he heard something strange sounding from outside. Something like hooves pounding furiously on the sidewalk. The scared cry of a horse sent a chill up Gray's spine. He opened the door, and a dark brown blur raced past him. Following in close pursuit, with a flash of blond hair, was Claire.

"Firebolt!" she begged, leaning over with her hands on her knees and breathing hard. "Come back!"

"Was...that a horse?" Gray asked blankly.

"My horse, Firebolt," Claire cried anxiously, "I took him outside to let him have some fresh air, and Toby scared him and he got away from me! He's just a baby and I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself or someone else!"

Gray stared down the sidewalk at the panicked foal. Now there was something you didn't see every day. "Need help?" he asked rather foolishly. _Of course she needs help, you dimwit!_

"If you really don't mind..." Claire smiled weakly.

_So much for my day off, _Gray thought with a hint of remorse. Claire, despite her lack of breath, resumed her chase, this time with Gray in tow. Upon seeing the two people running toward them, Firebolt freaked out and raced away. Gray and Claire raced after him, but were unable to calm him down.

After a half-hour pursuit with negative results, Claire and Gray literally collapsed on the sidewalk. They lay there for a few seconds, each just trying to catch their breath. "How...long...can that...horse...RUN?" Gray groaned as he wiped sticky sweat from his face.

"I have no...idea," Claire admitted sheepishly. "Apparently quite a long time..." Before Gray could retort, a shadow passed over his face. Leaning over and staring at them, was Cliff.

"I really don't know what to make of this," he chuckled, pushing his dark hair from his eyes.

"Shut up," Gray muttered as he glared at his best friend. "We're trying to catch Firebolt."

"Firebolt?"

"My horse," Claire explained. "He got away from me and has led us on this stupid chase for too long."

Cliff snorted. "You guys are pathetic. Don't you know you're not supposed to rush a horse when it's panicked? You have to coax it into calming down."

"Oh..." Claire mumbled, mentally smacking herself. "That would explain a lot."

"Why do you know so much about horses?" Gray asked in confusion.

Cliff's eyes clouded with emotion. "My...my mother used to have a horse." He paused for a moment, then firmly said, "I'll help you guys out. Goddess knows you need it." Without another word he turned and walked off in the direction that Claire's horse had taken.

Gray stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at Claire with a gaze that clearly displayed the message, _What's wrong with him?_

Claire's eyes answered, _I don't know, he's YOUR best friend._

_Point taken._

Both stood up and brushed themselves off. They walked together toward where Cliff had walked.

They finally caught up with him in the Square. He was standing looking quite dumbfounded, staring blankly.

In the middle of the square, speaking calmly and stroking a calm Firebolt, was a dark-haired young girl probably only a year or so younger than them. Behind a pair of glinting glasses, two bright brown eyes moved to look at them. "Amy?" Cliff muttered hoarsely.

"Cliff?" Amy said in disbelief. She ran from Firebolt's side and threw herself into Cliff's arms in a tight embrace. "By the Goddess, it _is _you!" Gray stared as the strange scene unfolded in front of him. He had seen this girl before, in a picture on Cliff's bedside table. Claire looked on, her face clearly plastered with utter confusion.

"What are you doing here, sis?" Cliff asked,obviously overjoyed.

"I was offered a job at the Supermarket. I'd heard you were here, so I accepted the job. I haven't seen you in years!" she cried breathlessly.

Cliff pulled himself out of the hug and wrapped an arm around his sister. "Gray, Claire, this is my sister, Amy," he introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Claire said, snapping out of her trance. She shook Amy's hand.

"Great to meet you too!" Amy smiled happily. "Then you must be Gray."

"Er...yeah. I suppose so," Gray muttered, not sure of what to say.

"You _suppose_ so?" Amy snickered. "Either you are or you aren't. Which is it?"

"I am," Gray said with a roll of his eyes.

"That's better," Amy grinned widely. "What have you been doing, Cliff?"

"Er..." Cliff stared at the ground in front of him. "Actually...I haven't been able to find a job..."

"Oh! I completely forgot to tell you!" Claire suddenly cried, causing all 3 of them to jump. "Duke's looking for you, Cliff. He said something about offering you a job!"

Cliff stared at the girl for a moment as if he couldn't believe his luck. "He is?" he said in disbelief.

Claire nodded. "They open in about an hour, so after Amy gets settled in you can go see him."

"That's great!" Amy said, congratulating her brother. "Does your Inn have any spare rooms?"

Gray shook his head. "No, I heard Ann talking to her father about how every room was full."

"Oh, oh!" Claire jumped up in the air. "I have some extra room! You can bunk with me!"

Amy was a bit more reluctant. "Are you sure? I don't want to cause any problems..."

"It's really no problem!" Claire refused. She grabbed Amy by the hand and together they raced toward Moonlight Farm.

"..."

"..."

"Well that was awkward," Gray blinked blankly.

"Yeah, I'd say that was," Cliff responded. He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. "I'm heading toward the Bar. Wish me luck in getting a job!" With those words he raced off.

Gray watched him go. He adjusted his hat and groaned. _So much for an uneventful day off. _

* * *

This is one of my longer chapters. Not exactly my favorite, but it'll work.

-Sweet Dreamer


	5. Of Prank Calls and Pitfalls

Me and my friend, Legend Of Zelda Lover, were plotting for this chapter. We suggested a sleepover, and it all snowballed from there.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS AMAZINGLY RANDOM! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

* * *

**Dead into the early Fall night, giggles could be heard from Claire's house. Bright lights burned steadily in the windows.

The small group sat on pillows in a semi-circle. "What do you want to do?" asked the raven-haired girl shyly.

"I KNOW!" Amy shrieked with a maniac glint in her brown eyes. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Oh...great," Claire muttered under her breath. This would definitely be interesting.

"Alright, Mary," Amy grinned evilly. "Truth? Or Dare?"

"Um...Dare."

Amy thought for a moment, and a brilliant idea popped into her head. "I dare you to make a prank call to Rick!" Claire and Ann were desperately trying to hold back giggles.

Mary stared at Amy as though she were crazy. _Which, _she thought sincerely, _she is._

"Fine," the girl said after a moment's hesitation. "Where's your phone?" Claire reached up on the bedside table and pulled the phone from the charger, handing it to Mary. She fingered the phone, as if really dreading what she was about to do.

Amy grinned even more evilly and pulled something from her pocket.

"Is that an...air horn?!" Ann said in clear disbelief.

"Yup!" Amy laughed. She handed it to Mary.

"What do I do with this?" She said, feigning ignorance.

Amy leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "When Rick answers the phone, _push the button_!"

For the first time, Mary felt an urge to do something bad. With a slight grin, she dialed the number on the phone.

* * *

The rather annoyingly loud ringing of the phone startled Rick from his slumber. He groaned, dragging himself out of bed and across the room. He picked up the phone...

* * *

They heard Rick fall down the stairs, screaming all the way. "Well, that worked," Amy said with a chuckle. 

Claire shook her head. She knew exactly where this was going.

Amy took a bite of a cookie, and instantly had a new idea. "Alright, Ann," she said, handing the phone to her. "Your turn."

Ann was much less hesitant than Mary had been. She snatched the phone from the girl's hand and dialed a number. "Who are you calling?" Mary asked.

* * *

Doug, much like Rick had, was frightened awake. Instead of Rick, however, he swore and fell from the bed onto the floor with a loud THUMP. The phone, which was situated on his bedside table, rung loudly. He pressed the button on the phone...

* * *

Amy looked at Ann in horror. "YOU HUNG UP??" she shrieked. 

"I just can't do it," Ann said plainly. "It's not right."

"Claire?" Amy said, waving the phone under her friend's nose.

Claire pushed it away. "No, Ann's right."

Amy pouted, and for a moment was quiet. But then a truly malevolent smile spread across her face. She suddenly got up and raced out the door, holding a shovel that she had magically obtained. The other 3 watched her with a look of shock.

"What the-"

"I don't want to know..."

She returned about 10 minutes later, a little sweaty, but looking positively thrilled with herself. "Follow my lead." She said in a perfectly accurate replication of the Mayor's nasally voice.

"Oh, no," Claire said, smacking herself.

* * *

Gray snored away, lost in the blissful dimension that was sleep. Across the room, Cliff snored, if possibly, even louder. 

They both jerked awake when the phone began its incessant ringing.

"Uhhh..." Gray mumbled. "Get it, would ya, Cliff?"

"I'm _not_ getting up," Cliff refused. A pillow made collision with his face traveling at roughly Mach 3. "Oh, all right..." With his head still underneath his pillow, he blindly reached for the phone. "Hello..." he said sleepily.

"Cliff! You've got to help!" yelled 'The Mayor'. "Claire and Amy are being attacked by wild dogs on the beach!"

"SAY WHAT!?"

"Who is it, Cliff?" Gray muttered. "And what do they want at 3 in the morning?"

Cliff placed his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "Claire and Amy are on the beach, and there's wild dogs!"

Gray was instantly awake. He leapt from the bed and yanked the phone from his friend's hand. "Wild dogs? Claire? Amy?"

"Yes, nimrod," 'The Mayor' said sarcastically. "Get down there and help them!"

Utter chaos. That is the only way to describe what would soon happen. In an instant Gray dropped the phone. Had he not, he would've heard plenty of female giggling in the background, followed by a loud shushing noise. They raced out the door, running down the stairs two at a time, and to the door of the Inn. Cliff yanked on the doorknob. Locked.

Cliff swore rudely. "We can't get out!" he yelled. He only watched in horror and shock as Gray snatched a nearby chair and threw it through the window.

"There. Problem solved."

* * *

As Amy hung up the phone, she erupted in laughter on the floor. She wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh...my...Goddess!" she screamed. "Come on, we've got to follow this up!" 

Mary shook her head. "No thanks."

"I'll pass," Ann agreed.

"Claire?" Amy said hopefully, flashing her best puppy-dog eyes at her friend.

Claire thought. "Eh, why not?" she grinned.

"Yes!" Amy giggled, high-fiving her. "We've got to hurry though!" She grabbed Claire by the hand and dragged her through the door, leaving a bewildered Mary and Ann behind.

Ann shook her head. "I pity poor Gray and Cliff."

* * *

Gray panted heavily, "Hurry up!" he yelled. "You're too slow!" 

"Shut up. At least I'm trying!"

"'Trying' isn't going to help us." With those words, Gray turned and bolted through the square.

The soft sound of waves on the beach was rather relaxing. Or they would've been, had it not been for the shouting.

* * *

"Shh! I think I hear them!" Amy said, listening carefully. Sure enough, she could hear their voices getting closer and closer. "Alright, here's the plan. Make some low growling noises, and scream a couple of times." 

Claire looked at her worriedly. "And then?"

Amy winked. "You'll see."

* * *

A chill ran down Gray's spine as he heard growling and screaming. He took one step onto the beach and felt sand beneath his toes. Cliff approached behind him. "Where are they?" he breathed heavily. 

"I think they're further down the beach!" Gray exclaimed. Simultaenously, they took one step.

They fell. Into the hole, that is.

Amy and Claire couldn't contain any form of laughter as they heard their surprised yells and the thuds that they made when they hit the bottom of the pit. "Oww..." Claire heard one of them moan.

"C'mon!" Amy called. Together they walked slowly down the beach, just wanting to listen to the two guys. They were swearing rather often and loudly.

"GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY FACE!" Cliff yelled.

"I will when you get your-"

"Hey!"

Instantly recognizing the voice, they peered up. Amy and Claire were grinning down at them. Gray swore once more.

"Fall in a hole?" Claire snickered.

Amy's gaze ran over her brother, and she smiled. "Aw, I didn't know that you still wear your Captain Quackers slippers!" She gushed.

"Captain Quackers?" Claire shook her head.

"Captain Quackers?!" Gray stared at Cliff in disbelief.

Cliff looked down at his feet. Sure enough, two fuzzy yellow slippers with ducks on them stuck out in the darkness. He muttered inaudble things under his breath.

Claire giggled again. "You're one to talk, Gray. Still wearing that hat, I see? I guess he wears it to bed."

Gray went various shades of red. "No, I-I don't!" he stammered.

"Yes you do!" Cliff said.

Gray gave Cliff an icy stare. "Not helping..." he muttered quietly. He turned his head to the opening again.

A horrible idea came to Amy's mind. "You guys really are idiots. Honestly, 'wild dogs attacking on the beach at 3 in the morning?' I always knew you were not very bright, but this really takes the cake!"

"Oh, shut up already!" Cliff snapped. "You've had your fun, now LET US OUT!"

A horrible idea came not to Amy, but to Claire this time. "Actually, I think they might want to stay down there a bit longer. Maybe until morning?"

Gray's face went blank. Amy grinned evilly _again._ She hadn't really thought of that. "I think that would be very appropriate." She innocently smiled at her brother and his friend. "Seeya!"

Gray attempted to scramble up the sides of the pit. "Get back here!" he demanded.

"Nah," Claire waved. "Buh-bye!"

Together, the two walked off, laughing all the way. Listening to the two guys arguing about getting out, they laughed even harder. What a story to tell Mary and Ann...

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Zack was just beginning to make his rounds. He stepped outside of his beach house, and was instantly met with the salty smell of the ocean. But there was something new mixed in with that. _Swearing?_

A giant, gaping hole filled up most of the beach. He peered down and saw Cliff and Gray. Cliff was the first to notice him. "Hey! Help us out!" he begged.

Zack just stared. He turned on his heel and walked around the hole, listening to the two's protests. "I _really_ don't want to know."

* * *

Longest chapter yet ;) . Utter brilliance and randomness can be contrived from sleep deprivation and a very eventful X-mas! 

Hope you enjoy this X-mas present from me and Legend Of Zelda Lover to you!

CIAO!

-Sweet Dreamer


	6. Doctor's Visit

Yes, me ish alive and well! I've been gone for quite some time now...but I bring with me good news for those of you who've never read my profile, I have 3 brand new chapter outlines just waiting to be typed and published! is very happy

It's kinda funny. I just today got MFoMT, yet I've been writing about it for at least a week. Maybe now that I have this game I won't have the dreaded writer's block as often. XD

_Special thanks to Legend of Zelda Lover_

* * *

When Amy woke up the following morning, her first thoughts were, "Oh Goddess, what did I do now?" and "I feel like I've been beaten with a baseball bat..." 

Clumsily she sat up and looked at her surroundings. _Claire's house, _she thought.

"She's finally awoken."

Amy turned to see Claire eating at her kitchen counter. "Two questions," she began. "First of all, what time is it? And what in the name of the Harvest Goddess did I do last night?"

The blond girl peered at her clock. "Almost noon. As for what we did last night..." she smiled weakly. Claire sat down and began to repeat everything they had done the previous hours.

Amy's brown eyes grew wide with horror. She flopped back on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. "I suppose I'd better explain this to you, then. I have a interesting tendency to react badly to large amounts of sugar. You know how Karen gets when she drinks too much?" Claire nodded. "This is the exact same thing with me, only with sugar." Amy gulped. "Just how much did I eat last night?"

Claire showed her an empty bag of cookies that lay nearby. Amy groaned, and something stuck her like lightning. "You don't suppose, my brother and his friend are still in that hole?" she said with wide eyes.

Claire tapped her fingers on the counter. "Worth a look," she shrugged after a few moment's hesitation.

Amy sprang from her bed, threw on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, and together they made their way to the beach.

* * *

Gray attempted once more to scramble up the sides of the hole, only to be rewarded with yet another mouthful of sand. Ignoring the continuous shooting pain in his wrist, he kept trying. 

"You're not going to get anywhere with that," Cliff pointed out. He was sitting with his back against the 'wall', holding his ankle.

Gray muttered inaudible curses. His wrist was killing him; it was either broken, but more likely sprained. But he was sure Cliff had broke his ankle in the fall. He grimaced; he had gotten lucky.

A female voice suddenly rang out, "Cliff? Gray?"

"That's Claire!" Gray announced.

"I know that," Cliff narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, Goddess!" Amy shrieked. "Are you guys alright?"

Gray took a deep breath, but was unable to control his temper. He let out a string of curses, directed solely at Amy, yelling until his lungs were sore.

Claire stared at him. "What a mouth!" she disgustedly exclaimed.

"I have every right to use that!" Gray insisted.

Amy crossed her arms. "Fine, I probably deserved that."

"You're right there," Cliff said. He suddenly winced. "Mind helping us out? Gray can probably get out alright, but I'm not so sure about myself."

Claire, who had wisely thought to bring around a length of rope, fed it down the pit. Gray grabbed his with his good hand, the right one, and held onto it. "Ready?" Claire called.

"Yep!" Gray agreed. With every bit of their strength, the two girls pulled Gray up. He scrambled onto the ground and immediately took the rope in his hand.

"Cliff, grab the rope and we'll pull you out!" Gray released the rope and felt it tug slightly as his friend grabbed it.

"Got it!"

"Ready?" Amy said. "On three. One...Two...THREE!"

Cliff let out a surprised yell; with all 3 of them pulling it had jerked him up quite suddenly. Within just a few seconds he too was out of the pit. He sat on the ground and winced as a sharp pain split through his foot.

Amy pulled her unwilling brother into a bone-breaking hug. "I'm so sorry!" she wailed.

"Fine..." Cliff moaned. "But if you don't let go of me it's not just gonna be my ankle broken!"

Amy released him with a sheepish smile. "Sorry," she laughed. "We need to get some help."

"Help me out," Gray said, standing up. "We can take him to the Clinic."

Amy stared at him in bewilderment. "There's a Clinic here?"

"Yeeaahh...you've been here how long? You've been working at the Supermarket, and that's right next door!"

Amy shrugged. "Guess I never noticed."

Gray shook his head. Instead of retorting, he helped Claire pull Cliff up and threw his arm around his shoulder. "Don't put any weight on that ankle," he warned.

"Fine, fine," Cliff rolled his eyes. "I'm not _that_ dense."

Amy suddenly gave a cough that sounded like the words, "Yeah, sure." Cliff silenced her with an icy glare.

"This is not the best time for this!" Claire scolded. "Lead the way, Amy."

The 4 silently traveled through the town, ignoring the confused stares and glances of the passing villagers. Amy opened the door to the Clinic and held it open for them.

"Hello?" Claire called out. "Alex?"

"I'm in the back!" the doctor responded. "One second, please!"

Gray and Claire sat Cliff on a nearby bench. Amy stood by him, looking very guilty and trying her best to start a conversation with her brother.

"Alright, alright," Alex said as he emerged from the back office. "What's wrong?"

"My ankle, and his wrist," Cliff wistfully said.

Alex took one look at Cliff's ankle and instantly reported, "It's broken, without a doubt." He took Gray's wrist in his hand. "Your's is just a sprain. I'll be back in a moment." He left in a hurry.

"Great, just great," Gray muttered. He was about to say something else when he caught a glance at Amy. She was staring at the doorway that Alex had just walked through. Her brown gaze was slightly glassy.

"Amy?" Claire said worriedly.

Cliff looked up at his sister and his face went blank. He cursed. "I've seen that look before..."

"You have? When?"

"In high school."

"Ah..."

"Oh...my...GODDESS!" Amy suddenly exclaimed, causing the others to jump. She immediately began to smooth out her frizzy hair and attempted to get the wrinkles out of her clothes. She rounded on Claire. "Why didn't you tell me the doctor was HOT?"

Claire put up her hands. "What?"

"He's really really really hot!"

Gray backed away slowly until his back was against the wall. Normally, in this situation he would've just walked out the door, injury or no injury, but his wrist was hurting too badly.

While Amy panicked about her appearance and her sudden discovery of the 'hot' doctor, Gray leaned in and whispered in his friend's ear, "Harvest Goddess help us all, who knows how this is gonna affect us!"

Before Cliff could retort, Alex returned, bearing with him a pair of crutches and several plastic casts. "Sorry," he apologized. "I don't have any material to make you a new cast, so we'll have to find one that fits you." He went to Cliff first. After a few minutes of fitting, he managed to find a suitable fit, fixing it to Cliff's ankle. Amy was watching Alex intently the whole time "You'll have to use these, I'm afraid." Alex handed the crutches over to Cliff.

Gray held out his wrist. The first cast was a perfect fit. "Your wrist won't take too long to heal. Maybe a couple of weeks," Alex informed him. Gray nodded. Luckily, he was left handed and because of this he wouldn't have to work for a while. "You're all ready to go, I suppose."

Cliff pulled himself up and experimented with the crutches. "Bye, and thank you!"

"C'mon, Amy!" Claire muttered, dragging a complaining Amy away. "You can flirt later," she promised.

* * *

Gray grimaced. Listening to his Grandfather scold him was bad enough. 

"And furthermore," Doug finally finished. "I expect you to pay for my window you broke!" Gray bit his lip as panic spread through him like wildfire. He couldn't afford to pay; Saibara barely paid him at all!

"I-" he began, but Claire unexpectedly cut him off.

"Please, sir," she said seriously. "It's my fault, I'll pay." Before Gray's eyes, she pulled a wallet out from the front pocket of her overalls. Her heart fell as she carefully counted out the money and placed it in Doug's hand; she had been saving that money in the hopes of expanding her house.

"Thank you," Doug said with a shake of his head. He turned and strode back toward the counter.

The sound of Cliff's crutches hitting the floor made Gray look toward the stairs. He was going up with Amy's help. Claire was still standing beside him. "You didn't have to do that."

Claire shook her head. "It's was the right thing to do."

"I could've handled it just fine on my own."

"The look on your face said otherwise."

Gray was silent for a moment, and desperately said, "You still didn't have to."

Claire suddenly grabbed his collar and brought his face inches from hers. Her eyes betrayed her clear frustration. "I paid for it, it's my fault, it's done." She glared at him for a moment, daring him to respond.

Gray bit his lip even harder than he previously had. "Fine," he muttered bitterly. Claire released his shirt and looked toward the stairs. Amy and Cliff had already made it up. She turned and strode away.

"Claire?" Gray suddenly called.

She turned around and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

I would desperately like to continue writing, but due to the fact that it's 11:00 at night here, I'll save it for tomorrow. 

CIAO!

-Sweet Dreamer


	7. Hockey

I really apologize. But I've decided to take the Siblings' Story out and just continue with the story. The more I read it, the less and less I liked it and it was starting to get me off track and lose sight of everything else. So I'll skip the end of the last chapter and the second part altogether. I'll continue with the fic as planned.

Again sorry, hope it doesn't cause any inconvenience.

Moving on, this chapter was inspired by watching the St. Louis Blues and the San Jose Sharks play last Friday night. Me and Legend of Zelda Lover were watching when the idea came to us, and I decided to use it. Enjoy ;)

* * *

The bitter Winter air gnawed at Mineral Town like a dog attacking a favorite bone. Gray looked on in bewilderment as he helped his grandfather set up a pair of wooden bleachers by, strangely enough, the Lake. 

He shivered slightly in the cold and pulled a navy blue sweatshirt over his head. "Gramps," he said, "Why in the name of the Goddess are we doing this?"

Saibara looked wistfully at his grandson. For once would he ever listen? "I told you. Theodore has decided to revive an old Mineral Town tradition and set up a hockey game."

"...Hockey?" Gray said, not sure if he had heard him right.

"Yes. Hockey. Now hurry up and help me set these up. Everyone will be arriving soon."

As if on cue, people started pouring in, seeming to come from nowhere. Alex and Elli walked by, carrying a few bags. Looking at the sheer amount of people who had decided to come, then peering at the small bleachers, Gray leaned in and spoke to his grandfather, "I don't think we're going to have enough seats."

Saibara waved him away. "Nonsense! Now, are you playing or not?"

"Er..."

"If you're playing you may go. If you're not I still need your help."

"...I think I'll play." Gray raced off as fast as he could.

Saibara watched him go. "That's what I thought."

Gray slumped against a tree and watched Zack and Won bring in a lot of heavy-looking bags. Out of them came helmets, sticks, pucks, goals to be assembled, and various other items. "Great. I hate hockey, and now I have to play it!"

Gray suddenly felt something on his shoulder and looked over. Claire was standing there with her arm on his shoulder and was watching the assembly. Her pink sweatshirt stuck out brilliantly. "How can you hate hockey?" she said in disbelief.

"I don't have very good experiences with hockey..." Gray muttered.

"I'm going to play."

"Oh, Goddess. I sure hope that lake is completely frozen."

"I'm sure it is. Why would they have us play if it wasn't safe?"

Gray snorted, but didn't answer the question. He turned his head and stared at Claire for a moment, then surprisingly looked away. For some reason, he couldn't look at her for too long without looking away. _What is up with me today?_

Claire took her arm off of his shoulder and smiled. "I'm going to go help them set up," she announced as she walked off. Gray watched her leave, his heart pounding against his ribs.

* * *

"Ready to play?" Theodore asked about an hour later. "Everyone who wishes to play please line up!" 

Gray, who had been sitting with Cliff since he had spoken with Claire, hesitated. "I wish I could play," Cliff sighed bitterly, fingering his crutches. "Go on!" he urged.

Gray finally stood up and joined the line, standing on the end. He looked down at the other people; Claire, Amy, Ann, Rick, Karen, and, surprisingly enough, Won.

"We will split up into teams. We need two captains!" Claire immediately stepped forward. Gray watched and waited for someone else to emerge from the line, but nothing happened. With a sigh, he too stepped out.

"Excellent! Captains over here please!" The mayor called to them. He and Claire stood face-to-face while the mayor spoke to them. "Alright," he said lowly. "We're going to flip a coin to decide who gets to pick first. Which side, Claire?"

"Tails," Claire answered, teasingly glaring into Gray's eyes.

The mayor flipped the coin and caught it, then flipped it over. "It's tails," he announced. "Claire gets first pick!"

"Get your butt over here, Amy!" Claire yelled. Amy rushed over and stood behind Claire.

Gray surveyed the line. None of them looked all that great... "Karen," he finally decided. If her hockey skills were as bad as her dancing, they'd all go down together.

When the girl had joined the line, it was Claire's decision. Amy leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. "That's sounds about right..." she muttered half to herself. "Zack."

"Ann," Gray said. Figures that he'd end up with all of the girls.

Claire bit her lip. Only Rick and Won remained. She closed her eyes and thought for a quick second. "Won," she said to everyone's surprise.

"That leaves you with me, Rick," Gray said. The remaining two joined their sides and Theodore clapped his hands. "Take your sides and choose your positions."

Claire's group huddled together. "Zack, you take goalie. Amy, Won, and I are on offense and defense."

Gray's group was a bit more interesting. "I'm goalie!" Karen demanded.

Gray bit his tongue, just dying to say something. "No," he shook his head. "You're better in the field." He looked at his group, and his eyes first fell to Ann, but eventually they moved to Rick. "Rick's goalie."

Before Rick could even open his mouth to refuse, Theodore cut in. "We're ready when you are."

Gray nodded. "We're ready to go." He adjusted his skates, feeling quite ridiculous. Theodore pulled him toward the middle of the ice, where Claire was standing looking at him challengingly.

"Ready?" Theodore said, holding the puck in his hand.

"Scared?" Claire teasingly asked.

"Set!"

"Not on your life."

"GO!" The puck fell with a clatter onto the ice. Gray lunged out with his stick, but Claire got there first. Skillfully, she charged down the ice at lightning speed, Amy defending her. Gray flew after them, but was unable to keep up, nearly falling on several occasions. He heard the crowd roar and knew instantly that Claire had shot the puck and Rick had missed.

"Score for Claire's team!" announced the mayor happily. Gray was really starting to get tired of that guy.

They again moved toward the center of the ice. But instead of Claire, Amy skated up. She grinned at Gray. A loose strand of hair fell from her ponytail, which she pushed away promptly.

"Go!" Theodore yelled as he dropped the puck. Gray got to it first this time; he knocked it away right into reach of Ann. She moved it down the ice, gracefully aiming at the net and hitting it. With his large bulk, Zack practically took up the entire net; he knocked the puck away easily.

_They have the advantage, _Gray thought. Karen regained the puck, but Won, who was a rather bad skater, lost control and crashed into her. The puck slid away, where Amy promptly regained control of it.

Rick's eyes grew wide as Amy neared him. He gulped. Time seemed to stand still as Amy slapped the puck with her stick. Rick knew exactly where it was going and outstretched his hand. The puck flew at him, bounced off his hand, and soared into the net.

"Another score for Claire's team!"

"Way to go, Amy!" Claire yelled.

Amy threw her stick over her shoulder, turning quickly

_**WHACK!!! **_

It made contact with Rick's face, knocking him flat on his back. A whistle blew as Alex and Elli rushed onto the ice. Amy, finally realizing what she had done, kneeled down. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! I'm such a clutz!"

Alex kneeled down beside her and knocked on Rick's shoulder. When he didn't respond, the doctor reported, "He's out cold."

Amy smacked herself. "I'm so sorry!!!!!!!" she apologized again.

Alex looked at her with dark eyes. "It's alright, just help me and Elli get him off of the ice." Amy grabbed Rick's arm and pulled the comatose guy off of the ice. Elli grabbed the other arm.

"Got him, Elli?" Alex asked.

Elli nodded with a smile. From across the field, Claire and Gray could see Amy glowering at the nurse when she wasn't looking, causing Gray to snicker.

A few minutes later, when Rick was free from harm and Amy returned, Theodore announced with obvious glee, "Rick is unable to return to the game. To make things even, Claire must relinquish one of her teammates."

_What is this guy's problem? _Gray thought angrily. _One of his citizens just got knocked unconcious, and he's perfectly fine with it!_

Won saw the other 3's head turn and look at him. He put up his hands. "I'm gladly leaving." He skated away toward the crowd, but lost his balance and fell halfway there.

"Gray, you need a goalie!"

Gray wordlessly took up the position in the goal. Hopefully his team's score would improve and Ann and Karen's defense would prove strong enough that he would never have to do anything.

**20 minutes later...**

"Game over! The final score is 30-0, Claire's team of Claire, Amy, and Zack wins!"

How wrong he was. He had miserably let in a grand total of 28 shots. Gray wordlessly slid off the ice and sat by the same tree he had sat under half an hour ago. He unlaced his skates and sat them beside him. Pulling his brown tennis shoes on, he sighed bitterly.

A shadow passed over his face and he looked up. Claire was standing over him, but she was not smiling. In fact, she was looking quite sad. "You alright?" she asked.

"Mmmm," was Gray's only response. "You're not coming to gloat?"

Claire shook her head. "Far from it." She sat down beside him. Gray felt a tingle go up his spine. "You did very well."

"I sucked," Gray mumbled.

Claire sighed. So much for an attempt to make him feel better. "If you didn't like hockey, why did you play?"

"I dunno." Gray had the sinking suspicion that avoiding work wasn't the complete reason.

Claire opened her mouth to respond when she noticed Amy waving to her. "I have to go. Seeya later!" she said happily. Still in her skates, she ran off.

Gray's mouth felt drier than it was before he saw her. _Oh, Goddess, am I falling for her?_

* * *

This chapter IS a little different than the rest, purely because of its unique plot.

So, Gray's finally realizing that he has a thing for Claire...next chapter is pretty cute. Pretty fluffy.

Keep those reviews coming!

-Sweet Dreamer


	8. Hot Spring Romance

0.0 Has anyone besides me noticed that these chapters just keep getting longer and longer every time? Maybe it's just me...

* * *

_Later that night..._

Gray walked in the direction of the Hot Springs. Since the eventful hockey game that morning, exhaustion and soreness had finally set in. A towel was slung over his shoulder, and he held a pair of bright blue swim shorts.

As he approached, he could hear splashing. He rounded the corner, and, to his immense embarrassment and surprise at the amazing coincidence, Claire was already there. Her blond hair was pulled up and loose strands fell all around her face. She wore a bright red bikini that offset her hair and eyes perfectly.

Gray immediately turned around; he could always come back later. It was only 7:00 at night.

"Hello?" Claire suddenly said. Gray froze, she had noticed him, but had recognized him. "Is someone there?"

Gray didn't answer, but in the darkness Claire could see him. Squinting, she tried desperately to recognize him. "Gray?"

He swore angrily. Now there was no avoiding it. "Yes," he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear him over the rushing water. "It's me."

Claire stood up and stepped out of the water. Gray's face turned red as her swimsuit as he saw how little she was wearing, and he was severely happy that it was dark. She wrapped a fluffy-looking white towel around herself and sat on a chair. "Come on in," she invited.

"N-no, I couldn't," Gray instantly refused.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Please, do come in. I don't want you to have to leave because of me."

Gray thought for a moment, but his mind was slightly clouded. "Oh, fine."

Claire smiled. "Great!" She gracefully stood up, pulled her towel off, and slid into the water with barely any noise. Gray followed the path and opened the door. Turning left into the Men's Changing Room, he removed his clothes and pulled on the blue shorts. Cold air bit into his bare chest as he stepped back outside. He threw his towel onto the ground and immediately jumped into the warm water. A tingling sensation flew up his spine as his body quickly warmed up.

"Now was that so hard?" Claire teased. Ignoring Gray's glare, she looked up at the sky. Stars winked at her brightly, helping her to relax. Her head slid under the water.

Gray watched her confusedly. _What is she doing?_

She re-emerged, pushing strands of wet hair from her eyes. "Wow, this _is _relaxing!" she exclaimed after a deep breath.

Gray nodded, unsure of what to say. Instead, he peered up and watched the moon steadily rising. He turned his attention to the stars. "There's the Big Dipper," he said, pointing to the sky. Claire's gaze followed his finger and studied the pattern of stars.

"You're right!" she said gleefully. She spoke again, but slightly quieter. "What do you suppose stars are, exactly?"

"Burning balls of gas in space," Gray answered honestly.

Claire looked at him in frustration. "No, didn't your parents ever tell you what stars were until you were old enough to understand them?"

"No."

Claire turned her head back up the sky. "I was always told that they were the eyes of our ancestors watching down on us." She sighed. "I'd give anything to be that age again."

"Why?" Gray asked. "Isn't it better to be able to do what you want, to take care of yourself?"

"Sometimes," Claire leaned back onto the edge of the pool. "But I'm just not like that. I'd rather be around people who would help me willingly, out of the kindness of their own heart. I just don't do well to be alone for too long."

Gray looked away pointedly. "That's what friends are for, I suppose."

"Yeah, I guess." Something came over her and she was instantly happy again. "Hey, I just noticed something."

"What would that be?" Gray looked at her bright blue eyes; they were mischievously twinkling as bright as the stars above them. That was not exactly helping matters much.

Claire giggled. "You're still wearing your hat."

"I am?" Gray asked honestly. Over the years it had practically become a part of him and he just didn't noticed it anymore.

"It really is an obsession, isn't it?"

"No, it's really not."

Claire grinned mischievously. "Well, if it's not an obsession..." She was drawing closer and closer to Gray. He was starting to feel slightly worried and uncomfortable as she neared him. Her hand flew out and she snatched the hat from his head before Gray could even blink. "Then you won't really mind me taking it!"

"Hey!" Gray yelped. His head suddenly felt cold. "Give that back."

"Nah..." Claire said, turning it over in her fingers and looking at it. She jammed it on her head and smiled. "Wow, this is quite comfortable. I think I'll keep it." She waved and swam away.

"Give that back!" Gray demanded. Claire shook her head. "Looks like we're going to do this the hard way, then." Gray lunged into the water and swam after her. Claire squeaked in surprise and swam away.

Fortunately for Gray, the pool was extremely small. In no time, he caught up with her and lightly grabbed her wrist. "Gotcha!" he said triumphantly.

Claire splashed his face with water. Gray released her and his hands flew to his stinging eyes. Claire used the opportunity to make her escape.

"Come on..." Claire removed the hat and waved it in the air. "You're going to have to try better than that if you want it back!"

Gray growled, but he meant no harm by it. He gritted his teeth. "Keep it. I'll just wait for the right time to take it back."

Claire pushed it back on her head and dove into the water, keeping her head above the surface. "I won't get it wet," she promised.

"Good."

The moon was now high in the sky, shining down on them. Gray sat on the small underwater ledge and leaned back against the wall. The chase had worn him out even more than he previously was. Breathing heavily as well, Claire sat down beside him. Exhaustion prickled at her, and she found her eyes drooping heavily in the heat of the Springs. Her head slumped, but flew back up again.

"You alright?" Gray asked.

Claire sleepily nodded. "Just tired is all." Unable to prevent the desire to sleep spreading through her, her head fell over on Gray's shoulder. She was too tired to even pick herself up. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled, half-asleep.

Gray looked at her and saw how tired she was. Normally, he would've demanded that she go home and get some sleep, but he didn't really mind right now. "It's okay. Feel free to go to sleep."

Claire had almost already accomplished that. Her eyes drooped and closed. Just before she drifted off to sleep, Claire swore she heard a giggle from somewhere nearby, but she passed it off as her imagination just as sleep overtook her.

Gray felt her relax, and knew she was asleep. Careful not to wake her up, he slowly stood up, lifting her head off of his shoulder. She didn't even stir. Gray picked up her towel and draped it over his arms. He stepped back into the water and very slowly picked Claire up. He struggled for a moment, but the upper arm strength supplied by his job prevailed. He draped her arms around his neck and carried her out of the Hot Springs and set off toward Moonlight Farm. Amy would be at her friend's house, she would take her off his hands.

Barefoot, Gray walked the dirt path. He peered down at her sleeping face, lit up spectacularly by the moonlight. He smiled gently as he walked past the gate and he could see Claire's house. Luckily for him, Toby was nowhere in sight.

Gray knocked on the door with his foot. In just a few seconds, Amy opened it. Her smile vanished as she looked at the two swimsuit-clad people. "Claire?" she whispered. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Just sleeping."

"Come in, come in," Amy invited.

"I'm dripping wet. I really shouldn't."

"I can clean it up. It's just water."

Claire stirred slightly, and opened her eyes. She seemed awake, but her eyes were still half-asleep. "Gray?" she muttered.

"Yes?" Gray answered, suppressing a smile.

"Thank you," With those words her eyes closed again.

Amy smiled widely. "Bring her in here."

Gray walked through the door. The bitterly cold air disappeared as he stepped inside the warm house. A fire quietly burned in Claire's fireplace.

Amy came over and prodded Claire's shoulder. "Come on, Claire. It's time to wake up."

Claire's blue eyes flitted open. "Mmmm?"

Gray sat her down on her feet. "You fell asleep. You're home."

"Where's my stuff?" Claire said, rubbing her eyes.

Gray mentally smacked himself. Amy came to his rescue. "I'll pick it up later." she assured her. "Go in your closet and change for bed." Claire nodded and staggered sleepily to her closet and shut the door.

Gray backed to the door. "I need to head back, now," he informed her.

"Alright," Amy nodded. "You're free to go."

Gray opened the door and walked out. A feeling of elation spread over him as he re-traced his steps back to the Hot Springs. As he walked, he realized that his hat was still gone.

* * *

Wow, much longer than I intended! Cute chapter, mildly fluffy. 

-Sweet Dreamer


	9. Part 1 of 2: Preperation

Claire woke the following morning. She looked at her calender. Winter 5.

The smell of bacon woke her up even further. Sitting up, she saw Amy at the counter eating breakfast. Her glasses flashed humorously. "Mornin' " she said with her mouth half full of food.

"Morning," Claire returned. She rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair from her face. Amy sat her fork down with a loud clatter and placed her silverware in the sink. Throwing her purse over her shoulder, she walked to the door. "Seeya after work!"

Claire waved. When Amy had left, she jumped out of bed. She suddenly felt rather cold. Looking down at her body, she realized that she was wearing her favorite red bikini. Images of the previous night came flashing back in her mind. She blushed deeply as she remembered how nice Gray had been towards her. But then she remembered that giggle...and was thoroughly convinced that someone had been there, spying on them.

Claire pulled on her clothes and ran a brush through her messy blond hair. She rechecked her calender; the feeling of forgetting something prickled at her uncomfortably. Shaking her head, she opened the door and proceeded with her farm chores.

It was nearly 10:00 before she finished. Claire walked into town, a shiver spreading through her as cold Winter winds swept through Mineral Town. Luckily for her, the Blacksmith's shop was right nearby. Warm air spread through her as she entered the little building.

Gray looked up and smiled. His orange hair fell in front of his eyes and he brushed them away. "Hey," he greeted awkwardly.

Claire grinned at him. "What can I get you?" Saibara asked from behind the counter.

"I'm here to pick up a tool," Claire answered. Saibara disappeared behind the counter for a few moments, and she took the opportunity to ask her close friend, "Where's you hat?"

"I believe you can tell me that."

Saibara chose that moment to return, holding a silver hammer in his hands. He passed it off to Claire and leaned on the counter. "Are you coming to Gray's party tomorrow?"

Claire went cold. "P-party?"

The elderly man looked at her oddly. "Yes, tomorrow is Gray's birthday. He was _supposed_ to send you an invitation." He glowered at his grandson.

Gray stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled envelope. "I was going to give it to her today in person," he said irritably. He handed the envelope to Claire's slightly trembling hands. She opened it up and read it to herself:

_Happy 24th Gray!_

_You are invited to celebrate Gray's birthday on the 8th day of Winter._

Gray sniffed. "I think it's a little too formal. I'm just inviting my closest friends."

"Nonsense, Gray," Saibara interrupted. "Would you like to come, Claire?"

Claire smiled and placed a now-refolded envelope back in her pocket. "I'd love to!" But inside her heart was pounding and panic was beginning to surface. How could she hope to possibly find a present for him in time?

"It's here this year," Gray said with a roll of his eyes. "It's _still_ too formal," he added quietly.

Claire shook her head. Gray's handsome blue eyes bored into her like lasers, causing her to look away. "I'll be there," she promised. She gave her close friend a quick hug before racing out, blushing profusely.

She shut the door behind her and noted that it was snowing heavily. Trudging through the deepening snow, she made her way to the Supermarket.

Amy looked surprised when she entered. "Hey, Claire!" she announced happily. "Need any help?"

"Yes!" Claire begged desperately. "Gray's birthday is tomorrow and I have to get him a present!"

Amy sighed. "We don't have anything like that...just cooking items and seeds and the like..."

Claire swore quite loudly, causing Amy to gasp. "Sorry," she grinned weakly. "I'm just frustrated is all. I have _no_ idea what I'm going to get him, though..."

"How come you're just now realizing this? Doesn't he send out invitations or things like that like a week before the party?"

Claire pulled the invitation out from her pocket. "He wanted to give it to me today. In person."

"Ah..." Amy smiled knowingly. "In person, eh? Dang, he's got it bad for you..."

"What was that?" Claire said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing!" Amy responded quickly.

"Stop fooling around and help me out!"

Amy thought for a moment. "Well, you're a pretty decent cook, why don't you bake him a cake or something sweet?"

"Amy, you're brilliant!" Claire shrieked, hugging her friend tightly. "What would I do without you?"

"I shudder to think," Amy teased.

"Oh, bite me."

Claire raced out the door. Amy leaned on the counter again. "I...am a genius..." she laughed.

* * *

Claire dug through her overcrowded refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of milk, a stick of butter, a few eggs. From the shelf came sugar, flour, icing, chocolate cake mix, and all of the utensils she'd need. She pulled out her trusty book of recipes and flipped it open. "I sure hope Gray likes chocolate cake..." she muttered to herself. 

Claire dumped the cake mix in the bowl and opened the milk bottle. A sour smell emitting from the bottle made her gag. _Great...the milk's gone sour!_

She tossed the bottle into the trash can. The shattering noise of breaking glass told her she'd missed. Muttering to herself, she grabbed a rag and cleaned it up. The rag was ruined, so she just threw it away. _Now what am I going to do?_

After another journey to the Supermarket in the snow, she returned home with a full bottle of milk. As Claire sat it down, the realization that she could've just gone to her barn and milked her own cow hit her. She let out a frustrated scream.

When she had finished having her moment, she returned to her kitchen. Taking a deep breath, she dumped everything into the bowl and stirred it quickly up in the batter. "So far so good..." Claire carefully poured the batter into a baking pan and placed it gently in the preheated oven. Setting the time and temperature, she saw the light in the oven come on and she knew it was baking.

While she waited for it to bake, she dug through her closet for her wrapping supplies. Finally she found it and dragged it out into the living room. She opened it up and searched through it for some kind of tag she could put on the cake container. After nearly half an hour of sorting through the box that was so messy she found it hard to believe that she could even find anything at all, she found an unused red tag.

Finally the cake was done. After the icing and words had been put on, Claire felt very proud of herself. Sure the icing was messy, and the scrawly words "Happy B-day, Gray!" were barely legible, but she hoped Gray wouldn't care too much. Placing tin foil over the cake, she placed it in a place of honor in the refrigerator. She stuck a note on top for Amy:

_Don't even think about it!_

She looked at the clock. About 2:00...still had enough time to do some cleaning up. She cleared off the counters and wiped them down. She moved next to her bed and made it. But as she was finishing up, she felt her foot tread on the edge of something sticking out from underneath her bed. Curious, she picked it up and pulled it out from under her bed.

It was a familiar blue ball cap with the large black word 'UMA' printed on the front. Claire inwardly smiled as she held that hat in her hands. The soft material felt smooth on her fingers.

She couldn't decide if she should return the hat now, or tomorrow. A good idea came to her. She knew just how to give it back.

* * *

Gray stumbled into his room, tired after a very long day. He wasn't sure if the he anticipated his party or dreaded it. _Eh, I'll know by tomorrow._

When he sat on his bed, he saw his hat hanging from the bedpost. He gave an unusually wide grin and took it off the post. As he lifted it to his head, a small yellow piece of paper fell to the floor. He sat down and picked it up.

_Gray,_

_Sorry I didn't return this earlier. I hadn't thought about it!_

_Love,  
Claire_

Gray place the note on his bedside table and placed the hat back on his head. He lay on his back with a broad smile. "Ah...Claire. What a piece of work."

* * *

Part 1 of Gray's Birthday! 

-Sweet Dreamer


	10. Part 2 of 2: Birthday Presents

This is part 2 of Gray's Birthday. It was so long that I had to split it up! This chapter is really sweet, I think. This is the first obvious fluff in the story...but you'll just see!

* * *

Claire carried the chocolate cake she had worked so hard on down the road. She entered the Blacksmith's shop, wondering how such a small building could support a party. Holding the cake, she knocked on the door with her foot. Saibara answered it. 

"Claire!" he greeted, ushering her in. "Gray, Claire's here!"

Gray emerged from the back room. A smile lit up his face. "Claire, thanks for coming! Oh, let me take that..." He relinquished Claire of the cake. "Follow me."

Claire walked with him into the back room. He opened a door and a set of stairs lay behind it. "The basement," he grinned. "Party's down here. Like I said, it's only close friends."

As they descended down the stairs, the girl heard voices and a radio playing. She stepped off and turned the corner. The room was mildly spacious, with a table taking up most of the room. Amy and Cliff were sitting at the table, just talking. They looked up and smiled. "Hi, guys!" Claire said with a nod.

"Hiya!" Amy said happily.

"Hey," was Cliff's response.

Gray no longer had the cake. He had set it on a spare table nearby, out of sight of both Cliff and Amy. "I'll save that for later," he winked.

Gray and Claire took a seat beside each other. "Ooh!" Amy squealed, placing a very small box on the table. "Open mine first!" Gray took the box and opened it.

"A stress toy?" Gray said, squeezing it experimentally. It was a blue elephant with the words 'Think Happy!' printed on his belly.

"I figured you could probably use it," she laughed.

Gray blinked. "Thanks...I think."

Amy grinned happily. "I knew you'd love it!"

"Mine next," Cliff said, placing a bag on the table. Gray tore open the bag and looked at the contents: two books.

"_A History of Mining, _and _Blacksmithing for Dummies._" he read aloud. (Claire was trying desperately not to laugh.)

"Reference," Cliff informed him, tapping the second book's cover.

"Thanks!" Gray smiled.

For the next couple of hours, the four friends just sat and talked. They talked, the girls gossiped, and in a few cases they argued about different opinions, and Amy dared to even sing along to some songs on the radio.

She finally had the sense to look at the clock. "Good Goddess! Look at what time it is! It's 6:00! I should really be getting home."

Gray gave her a friendly smile. "Thanks for the present!"

"No prob!" Amy grinned, running up the stairs.

"I'd better go too," Cliff agreed. "Duke said he needed my help sometime tonight, so I might as well go now."

"Need any help?" Gray offered.

"Nah, I can handle it," he assured them. The sound of his crutches on the wooden stairs sounded for a minute, then disappeared and the door clicked shut.

Claire looked worriedly at the cake she had made. "Oh..." she groaned, "I _really _hope it turned out well..."

"Let's see then, shall we?" Gray shrugged. He ran up stairs and returned with a couple of plates, forks, and a knife. Claire picked her cake up and removed the covering off of the top. Gray did not say anything about how bad it looked. Skillfully using the knife, he cut two pieces out and placed them carefully on the plates. Putting a fork on the plate, he handed it to Claire and took his own.

They sat down and they took a bite. "Wow, this is pretty good!" Gray exclaimed.

Claire nodded happily. "It is!" she agreed. They shoveled it in, Gray even going for a second piece. "Goddess, I love it!" he said.

Claire just shook her head. "Too bad it looks terrible..."

"It doesn't look _that_ bad!" Gray said, but his mind was racing.

"You've got icing on your lip," Claire laughed.

Gray wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Eh...it's just icing. It'll wash."

Claire chuckled. Both were quiet for a moment. "When's your birthday?" Gray suddenly asked.

"Spring 16th."

_I'll have to remember that._

* * *

Happy New Year everyone!!!!!! Let's make this a great 2008!

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I didn't want to really combine 9 & 10 for some reason unknown to me now.

Anyway...I know I've had only 2 chapters per season, but I really wanted a Christmas episode and decided to do it, making Winter have 3 instead. The title of the chapter should be pretty self-explanatory to fluff lovers!

-Sweet Dreamer


	11. A Christmas Kiss

Alright! Christmas chapter...had I started this earlier, it would've actually been written closer to X-mas, but I decided to open the New Year with a fluffy chapter! Huzzah!

This chapter is short, sweet, and definitely to the point.

Sadly, I go back to school tomorrow, so chapters won't pop up quite as often.

* * *

_Mineral Town has cordially invited Miss Claire and Miss Amy of Moonlight Farm to its annual Christmas celebration to be held at 6:00 on Christmas Eve at the Inn. It is a formal event, and nearly all of the villagers will attend. We sincerely hope that you spend you Christmas with us in your first year at Mineral Town._

_-Mayor Theodore _

Amy read the letter over Claire's left shoulder. "A party?"

"A _formal_ party!" Claire said excitedly. "And it's tomorrow night!"

"What is it with these people and sending invitations late?" Amy demanded.

"Dunno," Claire responded, hoisting a long row of unused Christmas lights over her shoulder. She gazed at the light display decorating her house. "All ready for Christmas!"

Amy's face was panicked. "I hope my dress still fits!"

"I'm sure it does, in fact, let's go try them on right now."

Something slipped from Claire's hand and fell to the ground. Amy noticed it; a second piece of paper? She reached down and picked it up. Her eyes flitted across the paper and lit up. "Look at this, Claire!" Claire snatched the paper from her hand.

_Claire,_

_If you're going to the Christmas party, meet me there._

_-Gray_

"Awww..." Amy gushed. "He's invited you to the party with him!"

Claire blushed deeply. "I guess he has...c'mon, let's go try our outfits on," she said in an attempt to quickly change the subject.

* * *

The following evening, the sound of the girl's shoes clattered on the sidewalk. 

"Stop messing with your dress! You look fine," Claire hissed.

Amy fidgeted with her red dress. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Claire picked a blonde hair from her black dress and smoothed it out.

They opened the door and walked in the Inn. Loud voices greeted them and Christmas music was playing. The two girls blended easily into the crowd.

Gray tugged at his collar. The blue dress shirt's collar was giving him a hard time, his black jacket was uncomfortably warm, and his tie was practically strangling him. He tightened his grip on the bundle of bright red flowers nervously. _What if she didn't show?_ Gray quickly pushed the thought away; she'd never missed a party before.

Suddenly, he spotted her. She was hanging out across the room with Amy. Gray gulped. How could he talk to her in private? Claire must've seen him, because she glanced his way. She stood up and said something to Amy, then left heading in his direction.

_Stay calm, Gray! _He told himself.

"Hi!" Claire greeted him. Her black dress was sleeveless and fell to just above her knees, and her blonde hair was pulled up into a tight bun. "I got your invitation."

"You look amazing," Gray suddenly blurted. She looked at him like he was crazy. "S-sorry..." he stammered.

"No, thank you!" Claire said, still taken aback by his sudden compliment.

"These...are for you..." Gray mumbled, handing her the flowers.

"For me?" she squeaked in surprise. "They're beautiful!" She felt the velvety petals on her fingertips.

From across the room, Amy giggled. "Aw...he got her flowers too!" Any further discussion with herself was cut off as she saw Alex nearby. She grinned and stood off, pursuing the doctor.

Claire, out of the corner of her eye, saw Amy chasing the poor doctor. "Look," she pointed. Gray followed her gaze and saw the dark-haired girl flirting with the equally-dark doctor.

"I think it's cute!" Claire laughed.

"I think it's one-sided."

"No, look!" Claire pointed out. Alex had broken away, blushing deeply. "I really doubt it's one-sided."

Amy was looking quite please with herself. She suddenly looked over and spotted them, and was now running up to them as fast as her high-heeled shoes would allow.

"Oh no..." he heard Claire mumble.

Gray grabbed her by the hand and they raced up the stairs. Gray took a silver key from his pocket and quickly opened the door. Claire and he stepped inside. But Gray didn't stop in the room, instead, he opened a door to the outside balcony, and they were in an instant out in the cold.

Meanwhile, Amy had stopped dead where they had once been standing, looking quite confused. "I guess they want to be alone..." she said with a knowing smile. She then proceeded back to flirt with Alex.

Claire shivered at she hit the doorway. "Brrr..." she stammered through chattering teeth.

Gray noticed, and removed his black jacket, draping it gently over her shoulders. "Better now?" he asked, ignoring the cold that was beginning to probe him.

Claire nodded, snuggling in the warm jacket. "Merry Christmas," she said, pulling a small object out from her purse. It wasn't wrapped.

It was a small picture frame, a simple mahogany brown. There was already a picture in it. It had been taken the previous Fall, just before the prank call incident. They were all sitting on the beach, laughing and having a great time. "Thank you..." Gray said, unable to find the words.

Claire looked up at the sky, where clouds were scattered across it. Something wet fell on her cheek. "Snow!" Then something else caught her eye. Hanging just above their heads in the doorway was a small green, white, and red object.

"Gray?"

"Mmmm?"

She pointed above his head. "Mistletoe."

Gray looked up. "Now how did that get there?" he wondered aloud.

"Probably Ann trying to snatch a kiss off of Cliff."

Gray laughed. He was now away that Claire was standing directly in front of him, getting closer and closer. Her intentions were clear. Gray let her get as close as she wished, feeling her breath on his face.

Their lips met.

The kiss was only a second or two long, not passionate, but the meaning was blindingly obvious. Claire's face was flushed when they broke apart, and she leaned in for another kiss. The second one was significantly longer; but Gray wasn't really keep track.

When it ended, Claire studied Gray's face for a moment. His bright blue eyes were slightly confused, as if saying quietly, _"Why did you kiss me?"_

"We'd better get back to the party," Gray suggested, too much surprised to say anything.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

Together, silently, they left the balcony. Claire removed Gray's now slightly wet jacket and handed it back to them. Gray wordlessly accepted it, and they parted ways at the end of the stairs.

Cliff caught up with Gray about 10 minutes later. "Why do you look like you've been hit by a truck?" he asked, though pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"She...kissed me..."

"Did she now?" Cliff said, feigning surprise. _Wow, my evil plan is working. _He said to himself. _I knew putting that mistletoe up was a good idea._

"Claire!" Amy called. "Where were you?"

"Upstairs," Claire answered truthfully.

"Your face is red," Amy raised her eyebrows. "About as red as those flowers I'm sure you didn't have when we came."

Claire fingered the flower petals again. "Mistletoe," was the only word she uttered. She left Amy's side and blended into the crowd, determined to have a great time.

Amy silently walked over to where her brother was now sitting alone, Gray nowhere near in sight. With a heavy sigh, she removed a bit of money from her purse. "You win."

"Toldja," Cliff said triumphantly, pushing the money into his wallet.

* * *

SO...VERY...FLUFFY!!!!!!

Cute chapter. Anyway, I have the entire epilogue to this story worked out, but it's just a matter of working up to it that's killing me! This will not be much longer, I can assure you. The remainder of the story is a conflict, but between which two characters you'll have to figure it out! ;)

-Sweet Dreamer


	12. Forever Changed

:) Yep, I'm alive! Finally I've come up with a chapter that will tie into the epilogue beautifully, meaning that I'm almost done with 'Forever Changed'! I've actually had this plot in mind for a bit, but I wasn't all that sure on how to put it in words.

It kinda saddens me. This was after all my first fic ever, and knowing that it's almost done is a little bittersweet, I suppose.

* * *

_A season later..._

Claire strode down the sidewalk, bouncing happily along. Cheerfully grinning, she walked toward her favorite place besides her farm: The Blacksmith's.

She turned the door knob, but to her immense puzzlement, it was locked. She checked the sign. "They should be open..." she muttered inwardly. That's when she heard shouts and yells erupting from behind the door. She pressed her ear to the wood and listened.

"I can do this!" Claire recognized the voice to be that of her best friend, Gray.

"Your head's not in your work," another voice said calmly.

"Yes, it is!" Gray spat angrily. "I will pass this test, and when I do..."

It grew quiet for a very long moment. "You'll what?" Saibara asked.

"...I...I...I want to ask Claire something."

Another terribly long, quiet moment. "Are you sure you're ready?" Saibara murmured quietly; so quietly that Claire had to strain to hear him.

"Yes, I've made up my mind," Gray said firmly.

"Do you have...the Feather?"

"Yeah, it cost me an arm and a leg, but I bought one."

"Well...I suppose I can't stop you now," Saibara sighed heavily. "Your test is tomorrow."

Claire unstuck her ear from the door, her heart pounding wildly. She could hear footsteps, and knew Gray was getting ready to leave. She ran as fast as she could away, and turned the corner to where she knew Gray wouldn't see her when he left. She sunk to the ground, leaned against the brick wall, and wrapped her sweaty hands around her knees.

_Ask me a question..._she thought. _Surely he doesn't mean...?_

When her heart had calmed down enough for her to relax, she stood up and brushed herself off. Forgetting entirely why she came to town, she rushed home as fast as her legs would allow her. Bursting through the door, she sat down on her bed. Her farm chores were done, she had nothing more to do that day. She gazed up at the clock. Barely noon. Amy would be getting home for lunch shortly.

As if on cue, the dark-haired bespectacled girl open the door and cheerfully called out, "Afternoon, Claire!" Her roommate placed her purse on the table and immediately went to Claire's kitchen. When Claire didn't respond, Amy gazed at her. "You alright?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm fine," Claire said, shaking her head. "Just tired is all."

Amy didn't appear convinced, but said, "You're never going to guess what! I finally got enough money to build my own house! Gotz sold me that empty lot by the Poultry Farm really cheap, and he's starting construction today."

"That's great, Amy," Claire said, trying her best to sound enthusiastic. "That's really great."

"I know, isn't it?" Amy said as she fixed herself a sandwich.

"Hey, I'm going to take a nap."

"You do that. I'll be quiet," Amy promised.

Without even bothering to change out of her clothes, Claire crawled under her bedsheets and made herself comfortable. Soon she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_A couple of days later..._

Claire opened her door. She rubbed her tired eyes, and felt the Spring wind lightly brush her skin. Still peering down, she saw before her a pair of brown shoe-clad feet, and she embarrassedly looked up and was face-to-face with Gray.

"Uh, hi," she muttered in surprise.

"Erm..." Gray said. Sweat rolled down his brow. "I was wondering...do you maybe...want to have dinner tonight?"

Claire looked at him. Her heart leapt in her throat, but not in a bad way. "Yes, I'd love to!" she obliged happily.

"...Really?!" Gray asked. "I guess I'll pick you up at 6."

"I'll be ready."

Gray turned quickly, but not so quickly that Claire was unable to miss the unmistakable red tinge of a blush on his cheek.

"I've got to get everything done!" Claire said out loud once Gray had left. She fed her cows and chickens (which had grown to like her) and watered her crops. By the time she was done, she still had quite a few hours to spare. She spent the remainder of the time watching her TV.

At 4:00, she opened her closet. Taking out her best dress, a dark green strapless evening dress that glittered in the light and fell to just below her knees, and a pair of equally green high heels, she placed them carefully on the bed to avoid wrinkling. After a lengthy and very warm shower, Claire slipped them on, reveling in the wonderfully comfortable fabric of her dress.

She opened her jewelry box and dug through it. Finally she found what she was looking for: an emerald necklace on a silver chain and a pair of diamond and emerald earrings.

Excitement was bubbling up in her as she dried her hair and styled it in a simple but classy bun. She was just smoothing her dress out and making sure everything was perfect when she heard her doorbell ring. Snatching her purse from the table, she went to answer the door.

The very first thing she noticed was that Gray looked spectacularly handsome in his dark gray suit. His face was as red as his hair, which looked strange without his hat on top of it. "Good evening," Claire greeted warmly.

"So, I suppose you're ready to go?" Gray asked; his nervousness was apparent in his every syllable.

"Yes, let's go," Claire agreed with a wide smile. She and Gray walked together down the sidewalk. The town was oddly quiet, and Claire assumed that everyone was at home.

Gray led her to the Inn. He opened the door for her and she smiled at him as she walked in. At her first glimpse, her breath was taken away.

The room was entirely dark, except for a single table by candlelight, and every other table was gone. Claire looked at him in wonder. "You arranged all this...?"

Gray nodded. "Shall we sit down?" He led her by the hand to the table. A simple white tablecloth was spread over it and silverware was expertly laid out.

"Why did you do all this, Gray? Why did you go to all this trouble?"

Gray was spared having to answer by Doug coming to the table. "What will you have?" he asked.

Claire surveyed the menu for a few moments. "The fried fish, please."

"The same," Gray agreed. When Doug had left, he leaned forward in his chair. "Thank you for coming," he smiled.

"Your welcome," Claire smiled even wider than he had. Both were quiet for a moment, then Claire came up with a good conversation starter. "Remember when we met?"

Gray chuckled. "Oh, how could I forget?"

For the next half hour, the two related events that had occurred since Claire's arrival in Mineral Town. It was nearly half an hour before Doug arrived with their food. "Wow," Claire remarked. "This is really good!"

"It is," Gray agreed after swallowing a large mouthful.

Ten minutes later, Doug returned to pick up their plates. "Any dessert?"

"Want a piece of cake?" Gray offered.

"Why not? A piece of chocolate cake, please," Claire asked. As Doug walked off, Gray's fingers twisted nervously underneath the table.

Claire surveyed his face. He looked unusually pale and sweaty. Or was it just a trick of the candlelight?

"Here you go," Doug smiled, placing the plate on the table. Claire's eyes widened.

There, sitting beside the cake disguised as a simple decoration, was a navy blue feather. Claire gingerly picked it up, as if fearing the simplest touch would break it. "You're..serious?" she croaked.

Gray nodded. "I passed my test." There were many things he wanted to say, but he couldn't think of them at the moment. He was too busy taking in Claire's blank expression. "So, Claire, will you marry me?"

Claire blinked away tears. "Yes, Gray, I'd love that more than anything."

Gray leaned forward even closer. "Claire, I don't really know where I'd be if I hadn't met you. You've forever changed me." He touched her lips lightly with his own. Claire kissed him back, tears streaming down her face. "Don't cry," he said, when they broke apart. He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Claire wiped the salty tears from her eyes. "I'll be fine," she assured him. They stared at each other for a long moment, then kissed one final time. When they had finished, Gray picked up a fork.

"I suppose we'd better eat this piece, huh?" he joked.

"I suppose we should."

* * *

Well, expect the epilogue very, VERY soon, as in, like, a day or so. This second-to-last chapter was extremely difficult to write, but it was extremely well worth it in the end. I would greatly like your opinions on this chapter more than anything else!

-Sweet Dreamer


	13. Epilogue: 2 Years Later

Well, it's finally here. The much planned epilogue!

* * *

_Two years later..._

A baby's shriek tore through the peaceful night.

Claire stirred in her bed. "Unnn..." she moaned. She sleepily prodded Gray's shoulder. "C'mon, wake up, Tori's awake again."

Gray stirred slightly, and his blue eyes flickered open. "Again?" he yawned.

Claire was already out of bed and had thrown her robe over her pajamas. She turned on the light and picked their daughter from the crib. "It's okay..." she muttered more to herself than to the tiny baby.

Gray walked in, shaking his head. His tousled red hair was stuck up at all angles. "How many times can she wake up in one night?"

"She's barely a week old!" Claire said. "Alex said she'd do this less and less as she got older. But for now we just have to live with it. It's part of being new parents."

Gray groaned and looked at the clock. It was nearly 6:00. "No point in going back to bed now."

Claire followed his gaze and glanced at the clock. "You're right." Tori had calmed down and was drifting slowly back to sleep in her mother's arms. She rested her hand on the baby's head, where a stubble of orange hair was growing. She handed her off to Gray and went to the kitchen to make coffee. Gray gently held his daughter and smiled fondly; only a week old and she looked amazingly like her mother, but without the sleepy dark circles under her eyes.

Tori's blue eyes closed as she fell asleep. Claire returned with two cups of steaming hot coffee. She sipped at one, enjoying the warm bitter drink seep down her throat, waking her up slightly.

"Is Amy coming to babysit?" Gray whispered as to not wake Tori.

Claire nodded. "She and Cliff will switch off before she leaves for work at 10." Her head bobbed slightly from exhaustion, but the caffeine from the coffee was beginning to set in. She slowly removed the little girl from her husband's arms.

Gray smiled. He stood up and placed a kiss on Claire's cheek. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," Claire said. "Do me a favor and check the mail, please."

Gray smirked and went outside. Claire giggled slightly. He was the same old Gray, but when it came to her and his daughter, he could be deadly serious. Gray re-emerged, carrying a stack of envelopes. He flipped through them, his eyebrows furrowing. "Bills?" Claire groaned.

"Mmm-hmmm,"Gray said. "Good Goddess!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Look at this hospital bill!"

He held it out for her to see. Her eyes widened. "That's crazy!" she said. "I was only there for two or three days! How can Alex charge us that much?"

"Heh, maybe Amy can get us a discount?" Gray grinned. "Alex would do anything for his wife."

"Don't take advantage of our friend!" Claire teasingly scolded.

The clock chimed 6:00. "Time to get ready," he commented. "You can get ready first."

Claire passed Tori off to him and stood up, having finished her coffee. "Thanks, Gray." As she stood in front of the mirror after her shower combing her hair, she noticed something odd on her forehead. A very, very pale mark? Suddenly the memory came back to her. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed since she had gotten it.

She felt arms wrap around her neck, holding her gently but firmly. She looked in the mirror again and saw Gray with his head on her shoulder. "Look," she said, pointing to her forehead.

Gray strained his eyes. "Is that...?" he asked.

Claire could only smile and nod.

* * *

It's actually done. Almost a month and a half of hard work and 3 weeks writer's block, and it's finally done!! I owe a bunch of people thanks for getting me through my first fic ever: my friend, Jacob, for encouraging me to keep going even when I was completely lost and had no ideas whatsoever; Legendofzeldalover, your ideas supplied me with so many springboards that it wasn't even remotely funny; and most importantly, those of you who actually took the time to read and review. I appreciate everything you've done, and I hope that future fics will be as good, or maybe better, than this. 

My sincere thanks to you,

-Sweet Dreamer


	14. AUTHOR NOTE: PEN NAME CHANGE

TO ALL READERS:

Guess what? I'm changing my pen name, effective immediately. From this moment all I shall be known as _Black Moon Rising_. (Yes, Amy, I finally remembered what I had intended on changing it to!) Most of my readers and alertee's have read this particular story, so I find it best to explain here. Believe me, you probably don't want to open up your email to find "New Story/Chapter from Black Moon Rising!" and think "Who is this person and why am I getting this message?"

Black Moon RisingSweetDreamer93

I'm changing it because...well...SD93 is rather boring, isn't it? BMR just sounds much more mysterious and I love the way it just rolls off the tongue. I'm letting people know now ahead of time because I will be publishing a story VERY soon, probably within the next day or so, for Harvest Moon. Yay, no more writer's block!

This chapter will be deleted exactly one week after being added to FC.


End file.
